The present invention relates to cervical tissue sample devices. More specifically, the invention provides a syringe with a barrel and a plunger, with a plurality of bristles disposed thereon the plunger and configured to extend from the barrel when the plunger is depressed. The plurality of bristles is protected by a shroud within the barrel.
Many women fall victim to cervical cancer every year. However, early stage cervical cancer can easily be detected and quickly treated when examining cervical cell changes through a routine pap smear, wherein a medical professional will extract a collection of cervical tissue cells to test. Despite this, many women do not get a routine pap smear, as it can be an embarrassing and painful process. Additionally, these tissue samples can also be used to test for some forms of sexually transmitted diseases, such as chlamydia, gonorrhea, or HPV. Thus, an improved cervical tissue sample device that can efficiently collect a cervical tissue sample without utilizing a medical professional to extract the cells from the cervix is desired.